the bacholer party
by cantii kun
Summary: Cross a, dating sim, single mind morans, sug-AH and final fantasy 8 and your about there.... plus a lot of "wrong stuff" XD


The bachelor party  
  
The place - FF8 The time - sometime after the game finished and the players stopped controlling their movements The event - 24hr before Squalls bachelor party The game - FF8 special H edition  
  
*Fanfic write walks on center stage* "Well the time comes in every man life to have a bachelor party and in the real world of FF8 there is no exception. But because there was no sequel to the FF8 story, let me fill you in on some detail that have happen during your time away."  
  
"Well after defeating the annoying witch"  
  
*Rinoa sniffs offstage*  
  
"For the last time, the evil annoying witches, are you annoying?!"  
  
*Squall nods his head making sure he's behind Rinoa; she then swings her fist into his groin. A loud yet muffled groan comes from a wincing Squall*  
  
"I saw that!"  
  
*The writer brings out a little notebook*  
  
"Minus 10 for foul play" the writer jots it down "and remember people depending on you're score depends how nice I am to you in this fanfic" "but aren't you the one that's going to be controlling us?" Irvine pointed out "Silence! You're intelligence will cost you dearly" The writer gives Irvine a harsh look, he backs down.  
  
"After defeating the evil annoying witches things went back to normal Squall now Leads the garden and has got engaged to Rinoa Rinoa tried to think of a good reason for staying at the garden other then Squall, she's now in her 3rd year of a SEED Zell has broken the record for hotdog eating on a yearly bases and is now renowned for his expertise in the hotdog field. He owns a small chain of hotdog stands and shop and hope it'll work out Quistis has enrolled back as a SEED teacher and has begun writing to earn extra cash, the reason for this is still unknown (even to the writer) Seifer, well he comes and goes he's still not right in the head and lately he been camping outside the garden again this reason's for this are unknown Selphie is now banned from cooking as "anyone can be mistaken about which is salt and sugar. right? ^____^" Later that same day, the Gardens medics were rushed to her room. She had had a sugar over dose; she is now getting treatment for this problem among many other.  
  
Well that you pretty much up to speed with current events, minus of course Squall bachelor, which is now. 8hr hours en counting. let the fest begin!  
  
*The writer slides of the stage* Squalls lying on his back on his bed, he likes doing this and at the same time doesn't. he likes the time alone, but being alone gets him thinking and he doesn't like to think. Thankfully he has tiles placed on his ceiling so anytime he feels like thinking he can recount the tiles.  
  
"I swear they add or take a few each time I recount those" he muttered to himself "I'll ask them for an exact count, then see if they're telling the truth."  
  
his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gentle cough. He looked up to see Rinoa stand in his door, with a childish grin on her face.  
  
"so mister, "Leader" we're finally getting married." her voice soften and she made her why slowly up to squall, who was now sitting up on his bed, she plonked herself down and let gravity draw her onto Squall shoulder.  
  
"..." "hee, a typical "squall" response to any situation" she smiled at him, "..." "erm, are you been controlled again?" she looked above his head to see a arrow point down on him. o_O; "..." "we need to get you somewhere away from the players eyes" she grinned to herself. Grabbing his hand she, dragged him into the bathroom and began undressing him, his leather jacket was first to go. As she flung it over his head, she noticed that the arrow hadn't gone as it normally did when some hentai was happening.  
  
"o_O!;" "You can carry on you know" Squall finally said "..." she looked above his head again and still saw the arrow pointing down on him. She tried talking to him again "You can carry on you know" Squall repeated  
  
Rinoa gave the arrow a harsh glare and pouted as she walked out of his room "Curse it, they turned this into a hentai game now!" she thought to herself. Squall remain motionless in the bath room, topless.  
  
Meanwhile in a secret meeting place, Zell and Irvine discussed Squall's party (behind the bush) "Strippers!" "Hotdogs!" "Strippers!" "Hotdogs!" "Strippers!" "Hotdogs!" "Both?" "Both!" Things were going well.  
Meanwhile (yes again, its hard for a writer to be in several places at once) Quistis was peacefully walking with Selphie. well replace the word "walk" with dragging and "peacefully" with "violently" and you'll have a better picture  
  
"Come on Selphie let my student has his tea" Quistis forced whilst restrain selphie from jumping the now scared SEED student  
  
"Have-you-any-sug-AR!! I-always-have-sug-AR, in-my-tea, so-you-must-have- sug-AR-in your-tea. Can-I-have-a-sip-of-your-tea, I-like-tea,-especially- with-sug-AR, do-you-like-sug-AR, I-like-sug-AR-a-lot, specially-in-tea-and- cakes-and, ice-cream, and-sandwiches-and-" she was going to continue her fast talking ramble about "sug-AR", Quistis jabbed a needle in her arm causing Selphie to instantly calm down. for a second  
  
"wah,-I-don't-like-needles,-they're-sharp,-and-they-hurt,-do-needles-hurt- you, they-hurt-me so-I-don't-like-them, like-wasp's-I-don't-like-wasp-cuz- one-time-a-got-stung-by-a-wasp-and-it-hurt, and-I-can-to-had-a-needle-to- stop-it-hurting-but-it-didn't-stop-hurting-it-hurt-more, so-I-kicked-him-in- the-shin-and-ran,-but-it-hurt-to-much-so-I-fell-on-him,-but-he-didn't-mind- cuz-I-fell-on-my-chest,-and-my-chest-is-soft,-not-like-his,-his-was-hard- and-nasty,-I-only-like-soft-thing,-Quistis-do-you-like-soft-things?-your- chest-really-is-soft,-I-like-soft-things,-I-like-to-snuggle-up-to-soft- things-"  
  
Selphie made a pass towards Quistis breasts, she would of panic but this has happen all to often. she so jabbed her again and again..  
  
As Quistis was dragging Selphies drugged up body back to the doctor's room she over heard the end part of Zell's and Irvine's secret party talk  
  
"Stripping hotdogs!" "Hotdogs stripping!" "Stripping hotdogs!" "Hotdogs stripping!" "Stripping hotdogs!" "Hotdogs stripping!" "Both?" "Both!" (Things were going well with them still)  
  
By this time, Selphie had left her drugged up world and had joint the real one, sort of (we are talking about a sug-AR deprived Selphie here) and catching the last part of the conversation she felt she needed to contribute to it.  
  
"Sug-AR!!!" she yelled at the bush  
  
Quistis gave her an odd yet unsurprised look, as Selphie stopped resisting and was sitting talking to a bush. giving up, she left Selphie in the doctor rooms, talking to a bush about "stripping sug-AR hotdogs"  
  
6 hours remaining  
The motionless Squall suddenly kicked into action and began his trek to Rinoa room, of course being controlled now the user failed to remember to put his top back on. so the topless Squall continued his trek, much to the enjoyment of some young female Students, who he blindly ignored and carried on. Thankfully for him (and this writer) Rinoa's room was next door to his, meaning he girls outside his room where actually Squall otaku's. Squall barraged in uninvited whilst Rinoa was changing into something more suitable for her SEED training. She was about to say something kinky until she remember he was begin controlled.. Then she remembers something more important the only thing cover her breasts was the black censor mark (kindly given to her by the writer). She let out a shriek and darted into the next room to force on a bra and a random top. Squall hadn't noticed any of this as he was to concerned about what he was doing to say or do. Squall had several options.  
  
Ask Date Give Talk Play Leave  
  
At present his cursor was on "play"  
  
Rinoa came back out of the room she darted into, her face blush red with embarrassment.  
  
"I want to play with you" Squall demanded "o_O!" Rinoa gave a blank and clueless expression, she then remember, she had better start remember the stuff she needed to remember as it would lead to more blank looks. (yes I did that on purpose) "No" she finally said to the lifeless Squall  
  
Squall menu dropped down again and this time he chose Talk  
  
"Rinoa, tell me something about you." he asked in his most charming voice "I'm 162cm tall"  
  
Another menu dropped down for Squall, he chose talk again  
  
"Rinoa, tell me something about you." he asked in his most charming voice "I'm chest size is 80" she said automatically "o_O;... what the hell?! I didn't want to say anything!"  
  
She looked above her head to see a different coloured arrow pointing down on her  
  
"o____O;"  
  
"Rinoa tell me something about you" he asked in his most charming voice  
  
A pop-up box filled Squall's menu  
  
"Rinoa has kicked you out her room, go get drunk and depressed"  
  
Squall heads off for the bar (5 hours remaining) Back with Zell and Irvine, things had moved on to other matters  
  
"Female strippers!" Irvine said "Male strippers carrying sug-AR" "Female strippers!" "Male strippers carrying sug-AR" "Female strippers!" "Male strippers carrying sug-AR" "Both?" Zell said "Both!" "yay ^_______^" said Selphie 


End file.
